C'était juste un effleurement
by slytha
Summary: HotaruShinrei, première fic pour moi où il est question d'orties et d'idole


**Personnages: ils ne sont malheureusement pas de moi.**

**quelque chose à dire?: C'est ma première fic donc soyez sympas ;)**

**Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

**

**_C'était juste un effleurement..._**

**__**

Deux heures qu'il le regarde Deux heures qu'il l'admire Shinrei est là, vêtu d'une chemise blanche mal boutonnée tandis qu'un fin noeud retiens ses cheveux d'argent.

-Hotaru?  
-AAAAAAAh! Mais t'es fou, on fait pas peur aux gens comme sa!  
- Et on observe pas son idole caché dans un buisson d'orties  
-Je te regarde pas! Et puis t'es pas mon idole!...Je...je cueille des orties, j'ai pas le droit peut-Йtre?  
-Oh si bien sûr sauf que là, tu est dans un massif de fleurs.  
-De... de quoi?  
-De fleurs. T'en as jamais vu?  
-Mais tu as dit que...

Le prince de feu n'en dit pas plus, il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant,  
Shinrei l'avais eu magistralement, et lui, n'y avait vu que du feu.

La cinquième planète se releva et esquissa un mouvement de départ.

-Non, reste.  
-Et pourquoi? Tu ne t'es pas suffisament moqué de moi?  
-Je ne me suis pas moqué Je suis même flatté que tu m'es regarder en cachette.  
-Je ne te.  
-Oui?  
-Bon, d'accord, je te regardais et après?  
-Et bien sa me fait plaisir.  
-Tu est incompréhensible Shinrei.  
-Et toi tu...OoO c'est quoi?

Luciole réflèchit une fraction de seconde et tente maladroitement de cacher derrière une fleur le contenu de ses mains.

-Euh, rien rien, juste une bouteille de saké.  
-Donne.  
-A quoi sa servirait, tu me connais, elle est déjà vide -J'ai dit donne.  
Shinrei le poussa dans le massif d'à côté, qui malheureusement était celui des orties, et prend l'objet sans ménagement pour la pauvre fleur.

-Un appareil photo?  
-Oui, euh , c'est pour photographier les azalées.  
-Et pourquoi n'y a t'il que des photos de moi pendant mon entrainement?  
-J'allais commencer à prendre les azalées quand tu m'a surpris.  
-Гa ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'a pris en photo.

Une luciole, voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé être à ce moment précis, une luciole. C'est petit, ça disparaît vite, et ça se fait pas remarquer.  
Dans un dernier espoir de filer, il lance à contre coeur son bâton titilleur de chenilles sur son demi-frère, et tenta de courir en direction du panda, son protecteur de toujours.  
Cela aurait pu marcher si il n'avait pas manqué sa cible d'un bon mètre et si un singe n'avais pas laissé traîner sa peau de banane à cet endroit précis.

-Si tu te voyais, tout ces efforts alors que tu va me dire pourquoi tu me regarde en cachette.  
-Nan, je te dirais rien.  
-Allez, promis je répète pas -J'ai dit non.  
-Bon, d'accord, puisque tu veus rien dire je vais retrouver Saisei.  
-Tu lui trouve quoi à celle-là?  
-ça t'intéresse ce qui ce passe entre elle et moi?  
-Euh, nan vas-y, après tout fait ce que tu veus... - Bon à tout à l'heure alors.

Hotaru regarda le prétendu "idole" s'éloigner avec un pinçement au coeur, pourquoi cela tournait-il toujours au ridicule, pourquoi ses sentiments devaient-ils toujours rester enfermés?

Shinrei, de son côté, se demandais si il n'avait pas été trop dur avec le petit Keikoku, il n'aurait pas dû se moquer, il aurait dû lui que lui aussi ressentait quelquechose de plus fort que l'amour d'un ami.  
Lui aussi? qu'est-ce-qui lui disait que le ptit l'aimait de cette manière? Après tout, peut-ètre avait-il vraiment l'intention de prendre en photos les azalées et que...Non, Shinrei était stupide mais quand même, il y a des limites.

Shinrei avait fait une dizaines de pas lorsqu'il se retourna...

-Excuse-moi.  
-Hein, de quoi tu n'a rien fait.  
-Si, je n'aurais pas dû te...non tu as raison ce n'est rien...

Hotaru, dans un éclair d'intelligence retins celui qu'il aimait tant par la bas de la chemise qui s'ouvrit et tomba des épaules du prince de l'eau.  
Ce dernier se retourne et s'approche de son frère, le regarde longuement...

-J'aime quand tu m'empêche de faire des bêtises...non ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais jamais allé voir Saisei sans garde du corps, je ne veut pas te laisser sans te l'avoir dit.

Sans que Keikoku n'ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouve avec une paire de bras supplémentaire autour de la taille et un souffle chaud dans la nuque.

-Mais que...qu'est-ce-que tu fait?  
-Tu le voit bien, je te console et je te rassure.  
-Je... je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'être consoler de cette façon là.

Hotaru tenta de se dégager mais un bras puissant le retourna et le colla contre l'autre homme.  
Non, je ne dois pas craquer, si sa se trouve, il est entrain de se moquer de moi et si je l'embrasse je devrais m'expliquer et non, je ne dois rien faire.  
en effet, il n'eut rien à faire, Shinrei effleura ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement, passant sa langue sur les lèvres fragile d'Hotaru.

-Cette façon-là te va?

Hotaru étouffa un rire et se blottit tout contre Shinrei en pensant que jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus**

**une tite review?**


End file.
